sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of SportsCenter anchors and reporters
SportsCenter anchors Current SportsCenter anchors *John Anderson: (1999–present), Monday-Friday 11pm and 1am ET *Chris Berman: (1979–present) *Steve Berthiaume: (2000–2006, 2007–present), rejoined network on March 28, 2007 *Michelle Bonner: (2005–present), primarily on weekends at either 6pm, 11pm, or 1am (all ET) *Cindy Brunson: (1999–2000, 2002–present) *John Buccigross: (1996–present), primarily at 11pm or 1am ET *Steve Bunin: (2007–present), made debut on August 25, 2007 *Ryan Burr: (2007–present), made debut on June 23, 2007 *Linda Cohn: (1992–present) *Rece Davis: (1994–present) *Josh Elliott: (2006–present), primarily on weekend mornings (Saturdays 10am ET and Sundays at 9am ET) *Neil Everett: (2000–present), Monday-Friday 11pm and 1am ET *Robert Flores: (2007–present), made debut on January 6, 2007 *Mike Golic:(2007–present), made debut on July 23, 2007 *Mike Greenberg: (1996–present) *Jay Harris: (2003–present), Monday-Friday 6pm ET *Fred Hickman: (2004–present) *Keith Jackson: (2007–present), will anchor five on-site broadcasts in 2007 *Brian Kenny: (1997–present), Monday-Thursday 6pm ET. In addition, he is also the studio host of ESPN Friday Night Fights on ESPN2. *Suzy Kolber: (1993–1996, 1999–present), also a sideline reporter for Monday Night Football *Steve Levy: (1993–present), Monday-Friday 11pm and 1am ET *Bob Ley: (1979–present), Sunday 10:30am ET *David Lloyd: (1998–present) *Kenny Mayne: (1994–2004, 2007–present) Signed one-year contract on Jaunary 17, to do 50 shows in 2007.http://www.usatoday.com/sports/columnist/hiestand-tv/2007-01-16-hiestand_x.htm He returned as anchor on March 4, 2007. In addition, he is also a horse racing commentator. *Chris McKendry: (1996–present), primarily on weekend mornings (Saturdays 10am, Sundays 9am and 10:30am ET) and during the week at 6pm ET *Dari Nowkhah: (2007–present), made debut on February 14, 2007 *Karl Ravech: (1993–present) *Scott Reiss: (2001–present) *Stuart Scott: (1993–present), Sunday-Thursday 11pm ET *Stephen A. Smith (2007–present), does primarily features with analysts, Sundays 10:30am ET and ESPN Radio's The Stephen A. Smith Show *Sage Steele: (2007–present), made debut on March 14, 2007; primarily a SportsCenter update anchor during Mike and Mike in the Morning and ESPN First Take (both on ESPN2) *Scott Van Pelt: (2001–present), Monday-Friday 11pm and 1am ET *Stan Verrett: (2000–present), primarily during the week at 1am *Matt Winer: (2001–present) *Trey Wingo: (1997–present) Former SportsCenter anchors * Larry Beil: (1996–1999), now a sports anchor at KGO-TV (ABC) in San Francisco * Tim Brando: (1986–1994), now with CBS Sports; he is also a play-by-play commentator for both CBS Sports and Fox Sports Net * Cara Capuano: (2000–2004), now with Fox Sports Net * Kevin Corke: (1999–2003), now correspondent with NBC News * Jack Edwards: (1991–2003), now with Versus and NESN * Rich Eisen: (1996–2003), now with NFL Network * Dave Feldman: (1996–2000), now sports director at WTTG-TV (FOX) in Washington, DC * Chris Fowler: (1989–1993), now a studio host for the network and host of ESPN's College GameDay * Kevin Frazier: (2002–2004), now with Entertainment Tonight * Gayle Gardner: (1983–1988), retired from broadcasting * George Grande: (1979–1989), now a play-by-play commentator for Cincinnati Reds television broadcasts on FSN Ohio * Greg Gumbel: (1979–1988), now in his second stint with CBS Sports * Brett Haber: (1994–1997), now sports director at WUSA-TV (CBS) in Washington, DC * Mike Hall: (2004–2005), formerly with ESPNU from 2005-03-04 to 2007-04-27, now with the Big Ten Network * Jason Jackson: (1995–2002), now a broadcaster for the Miami Heat * Dana Jacobson: (2002–2006), now co-host of ESPN First Take on ESPN2 * Craig Kilborn: (1993–1996), former host of The Late Late Show from 1999 to 2004, now an actor * Lee Leonard: (1979) now host of a public affairs program on CN8 (The Comcast Network) * Tom Mees: (1979–1996) drowned in 1996 while rescuing his daughter from drowning in a swimming pool * Gary Miller: (1990–2004), now an anchor at KCBS and KCAL in Los Angeles * Chris Myers: (1987–1998), now with Fox Sports * Keith Olbermann: (1992–1997), now host of Countdown with Keith Olbermann on MSNBC (second stint with that network) * Bill Patrick: (1990–1998), now with NBC Sports, Versus * Dan Patrick: (1989–2006), no longer with ESPN as of August 17, 2007 * Dave Revsine: (1999–2007), now lead anchor of the Big Ten Network * Robin Roberts: (1990–2004), now co-anchor of ABC's Good Morning America * John Saunders: (1986-199?), now a studio host for ESPN on ABC's College Football, an NBA play-by-play commentator for ESPN and ESPN on ABC, and host of ESPN's The Sports Reporters * Sharon Smith: (1980–1990) * Charley Steiner: (1987–2001), now a play-by-play commentator for Los Angeles Dodgers radio broadcasts and sports talk show host on XM Radio *Bob Stevens: (199?-200?) * Mike Tirico: (1991–1997), Monday Night Football, NBA play-by-play commentator for ESPN and ESPN Radio's The Mike Tirico Show * Bob Waller: (1979–198?) * Pam Ward: (1996–2004), now a college football and women's college basketball play-by-play commentator for ESPN * Whit Watson: (1997–2002), now with Sun Sports SportsCenter reporters Current SportsCenter reporters *Anne Marie Anderson: (2007-present) Colorado-based reporter *Erin Andrews: (2004-present) also a sideline reporter for the network *John Barr: (2003-present) Atlanta-based bureau reporter *Chris Connelly: (2001-present) essayist *Steve Cyphers: (2004-present) Grand Junction, Colorado-based bureau reporter *Colleen Dominguez: (2004-present) Los Angeles-based bureau reporter *Jeannine Edwards: (2006-present) primarily a horse racing reporter *Peter Gammons: (1990-present) MLB reporter *Hank Goldberg: (?-present) Miami-based bureau reporter *Pedro Gomez: (2003-present) San Francisco and Phoenix-based bureau reporter *Penn Holderness: (2006-present) St. Louis-based bureau reporter *Bob Holtzman: (2001-present) Cincinnati-based bureau reporter *Marlo Klain: (1997-present) Indianapolis-based bureau reporter and IRL reporter *Mike Massaro: (2001-present) NASCAR reporter *Chris Mortensen: (1991-present) Atlanta-based bureau reporter; NFL reporter *Kelly Naqi (formerly Kelly Neal): (1987-present) Outside the Lines reporter; NFL reporter *Rachel Nichols: (2004-present) New York City and Washington D.C.-based bureau reporter *Wendi Nix: (2006-present) Boston-based bureau reporter *Sal Paolantonio: (1995-present) Philadelphia and New York City-based bureau reporter; NFL reporter *Tom Rinaldi: (2003-present) New York City-based bureau reporter; ESPN First Take fill-in co-host *Lisa Salters: (2002-present) Los Angeles-based bureau reporter; occasional sideline reporter *Jeremy Schaap: (1996-present) New York City-based bureau reporter and Outside the Lines fill-in host *Joe Schad: (2002-present) college football reporter *George Smith: (2003-present) Chicago-based bureau reporter *Michael Smith: (2004-present) NFL reporter *Shelley Smith: (1992-present) Los Angeles-based bureau reporter *Shannon Spake: (2007-present) NASCAR reporter *Ed Werder: (1998-present) Dallas-based bureau reporter; NFL reporter Former SportsCenter reporters *David Aldridge: (1996-2004), now a reporter for The NBA on TNT *David Amber: (2005-2007), returned to anchoring duries on sister channel ESPNEWS on November 19, 2007 *Bonnie Bernstein: (1995-1998), now a sideline reporter and substitute studio host for the network following an eight-year stint with CBS Sports *Alex Flanagan: (1998-2006), now a reporter for the NFL Network *Ann Kreiter (formerly Ann Werner): (199?-200?), now an anchor and studio host at the Big Ten Network *Andrea Kremer: (1990-2006), now with NBC Sports; also a sideline reporter for Sunday Night Football *Darren Lyn: (2006-2007), previously a Houston-based bureau reporter, now an anchor on sister channel ESPNEWS as of December 4, 2007 *Mark Malone: (1994-2004), now sports director at WBBM-TV (CBS) in Chicago *Pam Oliver: (1993-1995), now with Fox Sports; also a sideline reporter for the NFL on FOX *Jimmy Roberts: (1988-2000), now with NBC Sports *Melissa Stark: (1999-2003), now with MSNBC and NBC News Category:SportsCenter